Anything for you
by SnowWhiteSummer
Summary: "[...] and now, now Ren couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly had lead to him and Masato wandering through the heavy rain in the middle of the night, shivering with cold, mud and dirt clinging to every part of their bodies, exhaustion creeping up on them with every step they took."- Camping trips don't always turn out how they're meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! :)_

_First of all I would really like to thank Kotori Yui for leaving me those heartwarming reviews. I really appreciate them and I'm really glad you like my stories! Thank you so much! I really hope you'll like this one as well. :3_

_So it's MasatoXRen again and I regret nothing! The idea has been haunting me for quite some time now and I finally started writing it down, so yeah, there you go. :)_

_Hope you enjoy! :)_

_Lots of love,_

_SnowWhiteSummer_

_Oh, and of course I own nothing, never have, never will. ;)_

* * *

"Great, oh just great... You've outdone yourself this time, Jinguji," Masato's voice was muffled by the sleeve of his sweater, currently used to clean of at least some of the mud covering his face in brown, ugly patches.

"Seriously, Masa-chan… Not all of this is my fault, this didn't turn out quite the way it had been planned, you know…," Ren's own face was splattered with a decent amount of sticky dirt as well, his hair dishevelled, a wild variety of leaves, sticks and feathers clinging to the lose strands.

"Even though I have to admit, you're really cute with those leaves all over you, Masa-chan~", he added with a small smile, picking out some stray leaves stuck in Masato's bangs.

Batting Ren's hand away Masato shot the other a sharp look before struggling into a standing position, eyeing their environment suspiciously.

"We're nowhere near the camp, we need to find some kind of shelter…", he stated, coughing lightly. Catching Ren's gaze he offered him his hand reluctantly, rolling his eyes at the sight of the other, trying to clean his face but ending up smearing mud on even the last clean patches of his clothing ,"Come on now… You can play in the mud later on."

Grinning widely Ren took the outreached hand, letting himself be pulled up and leaning in close to Masato, "Only if you join me, Masa-chan", his voice was just a whisper, nearly swallowed by the rain gushing down on them.

Ren's warm breath tickled his ear causing shivers to run down his spine, but before he even got the chance to react properly the other had already passed him,"Are you coming, Masa? You'll catch a cold standing there in the rain, all wet and dirty."

Biting his lower lip in annoyance Masato took a deep breath, turned around and followed Ren, refraining from further comments; Ren would find a way to arrange their meaning elsewise anyway.

* * *

Sighing Ren brushed away a leave covering his right eye; it had all started out so well. They had decided to go on a camping trip just to celebrate their new single, to take a short break before the neverending circle of TV-shows, radio interviews and live shows. Just the seven of them, Starish as a band, no teachers, no senpais, not even Haruka was allowed to come along, not that she would have been interested in a camping trip anyway.

The weather had been fine the last two days, everyone had been enjoying their camping trip, even Tokiya had been smiling, goddammit, and now, now Ren couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly had lead to him and Masato wandering through the heavy rain in the middle of the night, shivering with cold, mud and dirt clinging to every part of their bodies, exhaustion creeping up on them with every step they took.

Well actually, Ren had to point out that at least the walking-around-in-the-middle-of-the night- part was mostly his fault, even though he had only insisted on Masato accompaying him to the nearby lake; when and why they had gotten lost somewhere along the way though remained in the dark.

The answer to this question was probably hiding righ next to the reason why they had to face an apocalyptic downpour gushing down on them, along with the one explaining how on top of all that they deserved the confrontation with landslide, leaving them not only soaked and cold, but covered in mud and grass.

Raising his view from the slippery moss and wood below them Ren could only see Masato's hunched up back in front of him, his body shiverung violently, soaked clothing clinging to his skin like some kind of animal, unwilling to let go, clawing at his body, glued to his skin. Masato didn't say a word though, just kept walking, body rigid, starking through the wood determintly.

Ren coughed again, rubbing his hands forcefully over his arms, hoping to chase the cold away but only causing the mud stains to rub in deeper, the sticky fluid smearing all over his skin, mingling with the constant flow of freezing raindrops.

* * *

It took them eternities of slipping on moss covered forest ground, of avoiding dirty, muddy puddles of rain and of untangling clothes and hair from stray bushes and branches, obstructing their way and blocking whatever path seemed the most promising, without a single sign of their camp, civilisation or at least another living being in the dark.

Masato's shivering had gotten worse by the second, his body convulsing under the constant downpour, every raindrop feeling as sharp and icy as needles pouring down on them, crushing down violently on nearly unprotected skin and Ren wasn't sure how much longer they could keep going at this rate.

"Masa, just… Stop," Ren halted abruptly, his gaze starring at something in the woods.

Hesitantly Masato stopped, waiting for Ren to continue,not even caring to turn around and face the other.

"Do you see this… cottage over there?", Ren's hand was shaking badly as he pointed at some shadow some metres in the distance ,"Come on!"

"Jinguji, I bet this isn't-," ignoring Masato's objections, grabbing the other's hand and heading of in the direction of their possible shelter, Ren hauled the other behind him, Masato's stumbling and panting lost between Ren's urgency and the faint hope of refuge.

In less than 10 minutes both men stood right in front of some kind of wodden cabin, obviously marked by years of vacancy, raw weathers and wilderness, nevertheless still standing proud, still offering a hideaway from the outside world, offering warmth and protection.

Ren smiled brightly at their harbourage ,"See, told you so!".

A smug grin on his lips he turned his head, searching Masato's approvement. The sight on his right though, had his grin wiped away in a mere seconds.

Next to him stood Masato, still shivering violently, coughing sounds shaking his lithe frame, his whole body screaming for warmth, rest, the slightest chance to escape the current situation.

His heart clenching painfully Ren tugged at the other's hand carefully, gently guiding him inside, hoping with all his heart to find at least a blanket, an oven even and warm Masato's shaking body up.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, I hope you'll be back for more. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there everyone!_

_I'm truly sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, I hope you'll like it anyway. Reviews are always welcome! :)_

_Lots of Love, SnowWhiteSummer_

* * *

Teeth chattering violently Masato could only stand and watch while Ren kept rummaging through cupboards, seemingly randomly grabbing things from shelves and finally assorting his findings in the middle of the wooden floor.

With a faint scratching sound the warm light of a match illuminated Ren's smiling face ," We're lucky, Masa-chan!".

Lightning several candles he motioned Masato to join him on the floor, enfolding a single cotton blanket in front of him,"Come on, we need to warm you up."

Masato stumbled closer, still not trusting his voice to work properly when he was instantly wrapped into the warm cotton, his shivering fingers practically clawing at the cloth, turning white with the effort just to hold on. Despite shaking badly he was sweating profusely, his damp clothes not standing a chance to even start drying. His head was throbbing painfully, his breath came in short, hot pants.

Masato's eyes burned when a sudden brightness enveloped the room and lifting his gaze he saw Ren kneeling in front of some kind of oven, clearly exhausted but relived nevertheless. Oppressing his coughing Ren caught Masato's gaze, beckoning him closer ,"Come here. You'll feel better once you'll warm up, Masa-chan", his voice was soft and caring.

Rain still kept dripping from the tips of his dishevelled hair, slowly drying mud stuck to his face, flushed from exhaustion, probably from running a slight temperature as well Ren kept smiling at Masato.

To Masato's fever-ridden mind he looked downright beautiful.

His knees still unsteady, his body stiff with cold and sore muscles he heaved himself up, stumbling in the process, shaking dangerously.

"Watch out, Masa-," the sudden impact of Masato's body on his cutting him short, Ren wrapped his arms around the other instinctively, cushioning the fall, cradling Masato's weak frame on top of him, his own back hitting the floor rather painfully.

"Actually I just wanted to get you over here because of the oven, but I guess cuddling will do the job as well," emitting a low chuckle, Ren lifted his right hand, combing carefully through the others hair ,"Masato?".

Receiving only a grumble Ren watched cautiously as Masato tried to heave his tired body up, failing miserably at the attempt, crushing down on Ren's chest instead.

His head was pounding viciously, every single part of his body was aching, the pain gnawing at his bones, heat overcoming him in rushing waves, while bloodcurling shivers kept running up and down his spine.

Panting he raised his gaze, eyes glassy, tears creeping in the corners, mud and dirt smeared all over his face in ugly patches, mingling with the remnants of rain and sweat all over his body.

"Ren… I…", giving up on speaking Masato rested his forehead against Ren's, breathing heavily against the others lips, brushing them with his own ever so slightly, before curling up again, his head resting on Ren's frantically heaving chest, ear pressed to his hammering heart.

Eyes wide and thoughts rushing through his head, Ren carefully stroked back several strands sticking to Masato's face, combing through the other's sticky hair, slowly regaining his composure.

"Just sleep, Masato", he hushed, his other hand tracing calming patterns on Masato's back, slowly easing the tension out of sore muscles and stiff bones, "Just sleep. You really need it…"

On top of him Masato relaxed slowly under the touch, his breathing evening out, his fever-ridden body settling down, relishing in the closeness and warmth of Ren's own damp and dirt-covered one.

Sighing Ren adjusted the blanket above Masato, shuffling slightly, trying to find the most comfortable position on the hard wooden floor beneath him, Masato's soft skin below his fingers and his calm breathing against his neck making the pain worth it.

He felt his own head buzzing rather painfully, his aching body disapproving of the creaking board he was lying on, his chest hurting with held-back coughs and Masato's weight.

Outside the rain kept pouring down mercilessly on the small cottage, the sound of heavy raindrops attacking the roof one by one while the wind was rattling on the windows, demonstrating its full force, trying to tear apart whatever dared to stand in its way and yet Ren couldn't help to feel at ease, safe and immune to the on-going chaos outside and steadily sleep settled in his bones, enveloping him like a warm and comforting blanket.

* * *

Slowly cracking his eyes open Ren was greeted with soft moonlight illuminating their shelter.

The candles having long burned down, the moon was shining brightly, basking everything in its milky shine.

Sensing the slight movements Masato stirred above him, sleepily opening his eyes and meeting Ren's gaze. Still dizzy from sleep and fever Masato starred, before frowning at Ren and finally, hit by realization, scrambled back hastily, cheeks bright red, eyes fixed on the blanket now lying next to him on the floor. Chuckling lowly Ren watched the other's reaction with amusement, sitting up as well.

"I guess at least your fever went down," the cool touch of Ren's hand on his forehead sent Masatos's head snapping up, his shocked expression only met by a soft smile. "You shouldn't be throwing that blanket around though, you-," drawing back his hand Ren's voice broke with his own dry coughing, tears sprinning to his eyes unwillingly.

Starring at the scene in front of him Masato felt his heart ache, concern tugging forcefully at every edge. Irritated he shook his head, blaming the fever for his thoughts, regretting the action instantly.

Head spinning rather unpleasantly Masato scooped up the blanket in front of him and crawled over to Ren, joining the other at his place in front of the oven, gently lowering the soft cotton over both of their bodies wordlessly.

"We only have one blanket and it's cold and.. yeah…," Masato explained himself shortly avoiding the Ren's gaze, but nevertheless practically feeling the other's surprised stare on his side.

Sitting so close to Ren Masato slowly felt Ren's body heat emanating, slowly reaching for his own body, grazing his skin, his scent wavering closer, enveloping Masato softly, tickling his nose playfully.

He didn't mind though, with all this dampness and dirt all over him Ren's closeness felt oddly comforting and calming. Unconsciously leaning closer Masato froze when Ren's slightly hoarse voice broke the silence surrounding them.

"You know," he started hesitantly, small coughs shaking his frame, "I always mean it when I compliment you, but you… You don't believe me, do you…?".

Resting his head on Masato's shoulder later could feel Ren's breath caressing his neck gently, causing somehow pleasant shivers to run down his spine, the feel of it surprisingly pleasant while Masato's head was spinning with confusion and ignored thoughts, his heart unwillingly swelling with warm fuzziness, its hammering seemingly aiming to break his ribcage any second.

"Ren… I… Could you…," he started, but broke off mid-sentence.

Turning his head slightly Masato realized Ren was sleeping calmly, his chest heaving steadily with every breath he was taking.

Smiling softly at the peaceful sight, Masato sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around their bodies, unconsciously huddling closer to Ren, his whirling thoughts losing the battle against sleep soon after, settling down to soft breathing and the continuous pattering of the rain outside.


End file.
